Into the Painted Sky
by Jazz's Girl
Summary: An average girl. A world not her own. A mystery that she doesn't want to solve. A love that shouldn't have happened. Will life ever go back to being normal? Was it normal before? SunstreakerxOC Fluff and sarcasm. What better combination do you need?
1. Prologue

I looked up at the stars. My fingertips brushing the cold glass that separated me from the twinkling lights of the night sky. I knew I was crying. It always happened when I looked up at the sky. Day or night. It was a common thing now. It's why I chose to stay in my windowless room.

I laid my head against the smooth surface. "Starlight. Star bright. F-first star I see tonight. I wish I may. I w-wish I might have the wish, I wish tonight." My voice sound hollow and foreign. Was that really me? Or was it just my imagination?

I closed my eyes and sent up my wish. My prayer. Did the stars hear me? Maybe if I keep wishing one day it would come true.

"You're here again." I didn't dare to turn around. Not with the salty water making wet lines down my face. My gray-blue eyes reflected sadness and pain as I stared at my ghostly image. The lights of the night and of the base shown through my reflection giving me a near tangible picture of how I felt.

"Y-you should have figured it out by now. I like this spot." My voice still sounded hollow. I flinched as a hand touched my shoulder. It pulled me from the glass. I turned my head in tandem – yet opposite – with my body.

"Look at me." I didn't want to. Once he sees me like this. With all my walls down. With my bleeding heart on my sleeve for all to see, he'll leave. Nobody wants to fix what's broken when it's easier to just go out and get something new and undamaged. "Look at me." _No! _I choked back a sob. I was breaking. Everything I had spent my life building and forming. All my walls and remedies. Nothing was helping. Nothing was made to withstand an earthquake and a hurricane.

Gentle hands pulled my head up. Thumbs wiping away my tears. Blue eyes. Bright blue eyes. Black hair and blond bangs. I didn't even know his name, just the face I had helped to create. A holoform was all I knew and seemed like all I ever needed to know. He was friend. My secret. I never saw him outside of this room. Always meeting under the stars. Watching them, talking. Just existing. Nothing ever out of place or wrong. Now, I'm breaking at the seams. I'm cracking quicker then I can fix. What one person thought were just words turned into a realization. A nightmare come true. A monster finally showing itself.

"You're not alright." _You didn't even ask._ Our fore heads touched. Had he always been so much taller then me? "I'm here, Kit." No one called me that but him. His nickname for me. One that no one else knew. I choked out a small, strangled laugh. He smiled that over confident smile of his.

Hands moved to wipe away more tears before disappearing from my skin. I looked up into his eyes. They held comfort. Like everything was gonna be alright. But how could it? I was _here._ Not even in my own dimension. I looked away. I couldn't take it. Nothing was alright. Nothing was gonna be alright. I didn't want to make him a liar. Not when he had become a single truth. A secret truth. Warmth. Arms holding me close. But why? He's seen me at my worst? Why? _Why?_

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you alone. Didn't I? What ever happens we face it together." I thought he was joking. I never put much stock into comments like that. People always leave you when things get to much for them to handle. When they see that you're to broken to be fixed. To far gone to ever be brought back. "You saved me. Now it's my turn to save you." No one can save the damned. So why are you trying? Why?

I cried into his chest. His arms tightened around me. Maybe, just maybe, I could trust his words. But for how long? I stopped thinking. Choosing to cry out my pain and sorrow. Tomorrow I will worry about what was happening tonight, but for now, for now I will trust him. His words, his embrace, his eyes. Everything. For now I will let myself hope beyond hope...

* * *

Okay. My newest Transformers fic. It is a self insert fic, but please keep reading. Sunstreaker will be playing a big part. Eventually. This chapter is actually a part of a chapter that will come much later. It's a look into where I'm heading with this story. Hope you liked it. Keep reading and review!


	2. Ch 1: Meeting in the Sand

_Ch. 1: Meeting in the Sand**  
**_

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I hit my alarm clock and Glared at it before laying my head back onto my pillow. Today was Saturday. Why was my alarm even going off? Never mind. Sweet oblivion awaits...

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"GAAAAAH!" I jumped up and fell off the bed hitting the floor with a solid _THUNK._ I glared at my clock before swearing to blow it up somehow first chance I got.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Growling in irritation I turned the stupid thing off before making my way to the bathroom. I nearly ran into the sink. _'Stupid small bathroom.'_ I always almost ran into the sink. Wouldn't be a morning if I didn't.

My morning routine went as it always did: bathroom, clothes, hair, food, then back to the bathroom for a go at my teeth. Falling back onto my bed I stared up at the ceiling. What was I going to do today again? I bolted up. Right. I'm an idiot. How could I forget.

Sighing I grabbed my black messenger bag from the floor and the list of things I still needed for my apartment, which was still have under construction. This week was gonna be spring break. A spring break I had told my grandmother I would be spending at the apartment so I could try and finish it up. It still needed some finishing touches and a couple of shelves. Not to mention curtains. And I was in need of a few more forks. And spoons.

I locked the door behind me and began the long walk to the nearest Walmart. If only I could everything I needed at the local Family Dollar, but alas, they didn't have a hardware section. I pulled out my phone and plugged in the headphones I always kept in my bag. It would make the walk go faster. Which is what I needed at this point.

~*time skip*~

I hate shopping. I hate it with a burning passion. First there are the crowds. Then nothing is where it _should_ be. Next you have to wait forever just to check out, 'cause despite having ,like, 30 check out lanes only five are ever staffed. Seriously. One day Walmart or someplace like it will be the death of me. I adjusted my messenger bag. Fortunately I could fit most of my purchase in my bag. If not I don't know what I'd be doing. Cause carrying it home would be agonizing.

My phone vibrated. Great. Why must people text me at the most unreasonable of times? Now where is my phone? Pocket. Pocket. Other pocket. Bag. Crap. It's at the bottom. Just my luck.

"Where is it? There! Almost. Have. IT! Ha! Take that phone!" Maple. It's not even 10 o'clock yet. No wonder why I'm not having a good day. It's still morning.

"Now, that text. Wonder who~ BLAH!" I wiped at my face. Sand? There is no sand anywhere near the college or my apartment...at least last I knew...

"Brilliant Starscream. You conjured up a human femme." Huh?

"Shut up Rumble." I turned toward the oddly familiar voices.

"M-maple~!" Tall. Really tall. Metal. Oh shit. Am I dreaming?

"No. I assure you this is very much real." It spoke. I just stared up at it, him, Starsc~ No. not going there. This is not real.

"Hey Screamer! I think you broke it!" Wha~?

"That's enough Rumble. The trial was successful. We should return to base. The Autobots will have detected the machine's energy signature." What machine?

"What about her?"

"Leave here the Autobots wont believe her any way. Come." They took off.  
"Ah!" Stupid sand. Stupid air. Stupid...drat can't think of anything else to curse...

I sat down. I wasn't sure what just happened. Was that really? I mean they looked just like...but it can't be possible. There was no way possible that those were actually Starscream and Rumble from the Transformers G1. No way possible. None.

A low rumbling had me looking up. A dust cloud was headed in my direction, but I didn't pay it much mind. I was to busy thinking. The dust is real. I can feel the sand. And the Sun. So it's real? But It just can't be! I mean it's just a cartoon and comic book series. There is no way on the face of Earth th~

"Nya~ Great more sand." I started curing the sand again. This time glaring at the offending substance. "As if I already didn't have enough of it in my hair." I proceeded to shake my head. I could feel it, _feel, _it coming out of my hair. I never liked sand. Nope.

"It's a match for the energy signal we picked up, Sir." Again with voices popping up. I glanced in its direction. "Maple..." I'm so dreaming. First the 'Cons and now the Autobots. I've been hit by a car. My luck must have run out and I finally got hit by an 18 wheeler. This my punishment. Eternal confusion. Next I'll be in mission city. Yep.

"Prowl, you want me to believe that this child was the cause of that disturbance?" Holy mother of maple syrup. It was Optimus Prime.

"No Sir. The energy signal she is giving off is slowing dissipating. She most likely stumbled upon the source." I blinked. Is it possible to die of confusion, cause I'm sure I am close to being the first.

"Hey ya! How's it hangin'?" I'm sure I squeaked in surprise. The look on his face confirms it. Embarrassed. Yep. Seriously embarrassed by a figment of my imagination.

"Jazz, Stop scaring the child. Her heart rate is already elevated beyond the normal rate." Goody. Does that mean I was gonna have a heart attack?

"I wasn' tryin' ta." To much. This is all just to much. Sweet oblivion take me now. Let me wake up back in my room to that annoying alarm clock.

I let the darkness at the edges of my sight creep in more. I didn't fight it. If it meant going to a place where thing s make since. Then I was gonna go. My brain was overloading. I just knew it. _Sweet, sweet darkness..._

* * *

Okay peoples! There it is Ch. 1. Not my favorite chapter but I needed to get it done and over with so I can get onto bigger and better things. Or rather a fatherly (coughoverprotectivecough) Ratchet and a date under the stars with a mysterious Autobot. Till next time! JG


	3. Ch 2: White is so cliché

_ Beep_

'Gah. What happened?'

_Beep._

Memories flooded my mind. Sand. Walmart. Transformers G1. Oh right. That happened.

_Beep_

I opened my eyes. Darkness flooded my vision. Like when I woke up at four in the morning.

_Beep_

'Okay. Why is it always beeping!' I scanned the room. A faint light emanated from a rather large machine next to my bed. When did that get there?

"Nya~!" Stupid light. I sat up and decided to glare at the intruding element. Not a morning person.

"Good. You're up. How are you feeling?" A man stood in what I can now call a lighted doorway. Or well...his outline did.

"Er...okay?" He flicked the lights on. "Gah! A little bit of warning next time!" I rubbed at my eyes trying to relieve the pain. Removing my hands, I blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright state of the room. I looked at the man. He was at least in his mid forties and dressed like a doctor. Great I was in a hospital. Why me? Does fate hate me that much?

"I have never been known for giving warnings." He walked forward. His red hair was laced with gray and white strands. Bright blue eyes stared at me as if seeing every potential injury.

I muttered under my breath, folded my arms and leaned back into my pillows. "So exactly where am I? And how long was I out?" My doctor picked up the clipboard at the end of my bed and began writing some things down before putting it back.

"You're in my Medbay and have been unconscious for roughly three hours. You gave a few mechs quite a scare." Medbay? Mechs? Okay this was getting creepy. I fainted. That much I can grasp, but the whole waking up in the Transformers world. That I can't.

Something must have shown on my face cause next thing I knew the doctor was placing a hand on my forehead and giving me this weird 'do it and you will feel pain' look. I didn't move away from him. I honestly didn't know what to do.

"You seem to be fine, so why do you look like you're about to be sick?" His eyes bore into me. I looked sick? Why? I looked at the sheets covering my lower body. That's easy. I'm not in my world. I'm in a place that doesn't exist, that _shouldn't_ exist and now I'm being asked why I look sick?

"Child, what is it?" Again my face has given me away. I shook my head and thought back to when I first realized something was off. What had they said again? Something about a trial run and conjuring up me...and a machine?

"Maple! Why does nothing make sense!" I leaned back into my pillows more, hoping that they would swallow me up.

"Maybe if you clued me in, I could help." I looked up at him. Irritation was clearly etched on his face.

"I don't know how to put it so it will sound believable."

"Then why don't we just forget believable and you just tell me. I will decide for myself if it is believable or not." I sighed.

"Fine." I closed my eyes. Maybe it would be easier if I just pretended I was talking to myself. "I left my apartment this morning to go to Walmart. I made it there, got what I needed and was a good ways back when my phone buzzed. I had gotten a text message. I never actual y found out from who because I ended up with a face full of sand. Then I herd a voice saying something about conjuring up a human femme. I guess it was talking about me. Then another voice saying 'shut up Rumble.' Then I looked. Should have. Cause I kinda ended up freezing. Then, um, Rumble I think, said something along the lines of 'Screamer I think you broke her'. Then um, the other one cut him off and said that the 'trial was successful' and that they should had back to base because the Autobots would have detected the machine's energy signal. The smaller one seemed worried about leaving me, but the other one just said that the Autobots wouldn't believe me anyway, so it would be fine. I just kinda sat down after they left. I mean. I was, and still am, confused of how I ended up getting from southwestern PA to where ever here is." I kept my eyes closed. Hearing it out loud made it sound crazier then when it was in my head. I think I'm starting to understand what 'the other one' had meant. There was no way anyone would believe that.

"You're holding something back." Huh? How did? But of course I was. I wasn't about to make me seem like an even crazier person! I mean tell this guy that to me Transformers, Decepticons and Autobots were all just comics and cartoons? Sure why not? My 'doctor' could use a good laugh.

"It'll just make me seem nuts." I still didn't look up. I couldn't. Not when there was the possibility of being placed in an Asylum.

"Child, again let me be the judge of that." Sure why not. Probably didn't have much more to lose anyway.

"Those were Decepticons, right?" He didn't answer. " I, um, last I knew Decepticons, Autobots, they were just a comic book and cartoon series. There I-I said it. Go ahead." Nothing came. I hazarded a glance at my doctor. He seemed to be deep in thought.

I just sat in silence. How long would he focus on the floor before calling me crazy? This was just plain unnerving. How could anyone just _sit_ there. Not moving. Heck, I don't think we has even blinked once! I turned my head and stared at the wall. He was beginning to creep me out. Not like this whole situation had made me feel particularly comfortable.

I studied the room I was in. I needed something to do. It was a relatively simple room. More functional then homey. The walls were an off white color whine the ceiling was a light gray. The floor was some sort of tile. Gray and deep blue blotches were scattered over the tile, giving the appearance that they were gray/blue stars in a bright white sky. The bed I was in was a simple hospital bed with an oversized footrest and drop down sides. The pillows were comfortable enough and from what I could tell they, along the the sheets and bed frame, fell into the same color scheme as the room and most hospitals. White.

I was staring at the tile looking for designs or patterns to pass the time when I heard feet shuffling and a door opening. I looked up and saw the doctor leaving. I was about to ask him what was going on, but he was out of the room and the door was shut before I could say a thing.

"Well that wasn't weird or anything." I shook my head and went back to staring at the tile. None of my stuff had made it into the room 'cept for the clothes I was wearing so that ruled out listening to my music on my phone. I was gonna be bored for awhile. Something told me a long while.

_Okay! Chapter 2! First off I'm sorry for any confusion in the last chapter. I didn't feel like writing about the time I spent in Walmart so I just sorta skipped over it. Sorry for any confusion there. I may upload a random chapter later on, possibly waaaay later on about what happened in Walmart, but for now just assume that I got what I needed and was on the way back to my apartment. Well I'll see ya next chapter! _

_ JG out!_


	4. Ch 3: Wait, what?

I'm not sure how long I sat alone in that overly white room. The sound other than my groans of annoyance or breathing was the irritating beeping of the EKG. I was sorely tempted to push it over and see if that would make the infernal beeping cease. Or look for an off button. Either would work.

I stared at the offending machine. I followed all the cables. Mapping out where each one went, wall, me, me again, into another section the machine, me again. _Wonder what would happen I pulled the pug out if the wall? _I followed that wire to where it slipped behind my bed.

"Crap. Wasn't expecting that." I flipped onto my stomach and tried to see if I could get to the evil plug. No luck. I sat back up. "Now what?" I glared at the EKG. Oh how I wanted to shot the thing. That would make me happy. And less board.

I crossed my arms and started to sing the only song I knew by heart. Quietly and more then likely not in tune, but it help cover up the annoying, beeping atrocity that doctors like call a 'useful' machine.

"It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word  
And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry  
I'll come back when you call me  
No need to say goodbye"

I relaxed a bit and took a break. Trying to remember how the second verse went. I never could remember the second verse and when I did I always got it screwed up. I was about to begin again when the door began to open. I closed my mouth and stared, alright, _glared_ at the door. I was not happy. I was being kept in the dark about something and I really didn't like not knowing.

My _oh, so kind _doctor walked in, two guys came in after him. The last of which closed the door. Not good. If I was to die here no one would be able to hear me scream. I think...I tend to have a loud scream when I needed to. Like for a play as a crazy, paranoid old lady who just overheard her death being planed on the telephone and can't find someone to believe her. I love theater. That reminds me the spring musical isn't that far off. Only a couple of weeks before opening night. I still have some painting to do. And some props to build. Good thing I can use a table saw and a drill. I wonder if the castle walls dried right. Working with a sponge and a can of paint isn't easy, especially if you need castle walls to look like real rocks. You have to layer the thing a couple times and then its gonna be reeaaaly iffy that it's gonna come out right. I hope I chose the correct blend of colors.

"Child, is something the matter?"

"Huh?" I looked at the speaker. He voice was a nice bass. His hair was a blue-black color and he had the same bright blue eyes that my doctor did. Late thirties if I had to guess. He had a red and button up shirt and dark blue jeans on. When did he get here? Oh. Right. They just got here. How could I forget?

"Does she even speak?" This time the third guy spoke. He sounded like he just got here from Georgia or some other southern state. He was in a red t-shirt with a darker red button up over that, obviously unbuttoned. He wore dark blue jeans too. From what I could tell from his graying red hair and face he was around the age of my doctor. They both seemed to be graying and both had this look to their eyes that spoke of a lot of knowledge. Like how my dad looks when working on a computer or in his wood shop at school.

"I can talk. When I want to." I was a bit louder then I intended to be, but that seemed to go unnoticed. I glared at the guy in red. He didn't seem to like me, so I wasn't gonna pretend to like him. Didn't mean I wasn't gonna be polite. But he'd have to work a bit to get my respect.

The one one with blue-black hair glared at at his companion. Okay. That was good for me...I think. He turned towards me. A small smile taking the place of the glare.

"I believe introductions should be first." I nodded. 'Kay he gets points for politeness. "My name is Optimus. You've already met Ratchet, my CMO." He gestured to my doctor, who gave a small nod. That explained the bedside manners. "And this is Ironhide, my weapons specialist." The guy in red just 'hmphed' and crossed his arms.

"Nice to meet you." I gave a small smile of my own. "I'm Katherine. Kathrine Kelly." I looked up at them. Avoiding their eyes.

"I believe that we have matters to discuss." That was quick. I glanced at the door. Is this the part where the guys in white coats come to take me away? Or is that after I have to hear Optimus say that he doesn't believe me. I could tell I was shaking a little. Drat. They were gonna be able to tell how nervous I was.

"Katherine, please relax." I glanced in Optimus' direction. Relaxing was the farthest thought from my mind. "We believe you." I closed my eyes. Wait what?

"Speak for ya self Prime." I opened my eyes and stared at the three guys in my room. They believed me? Okay, not all of them, but the ones that mattered did. So I was safe? I'm not gonna be placed in the loony bin?

"I will have a talk with you later Ironhide. Now both of you out." Both looked like they were about to protest. "I already told you everything she said to me, so there is no point in asking the same questions over. Let her be." Alright. Ratchet gets points too. Big points. Very, Very big points. "They will be back. But that should not be for a few hours."

"Thanks." Great my voice went quiet. I hate it when it does that.

"They were beginning to cause you distress. You are a patient in my medbay. I was simply doing as any medic would." I smiled at that. He may be right, but I still appreciated it.

"Can I ask you something?" A simple nod was all I got for an answer. "Why do you guys believe me?"

"I was wondering when you would ask that. One of the Autobots" Jazz. "was able to acquire information from one of the Decepticon computes about a new project that they stared. Further investigation showed that it was a project centered around the possibility of alternate realities and dimensions and potentially opening pathways between them. Our scientists and engineer" Preceptor, Wheeljack and Skyfire " said that it was possible and that the data collected had a high possibility of truth."

"So simply put, all the pieces you guys had fit together, and my appearance just confirmed your suspicions?" He blinked a few times giving me this confused look. "I'm a Forensic Science major. Piecing together facts to come up with a viable answer is what I plan on doing with my life." He didn't seem that convinced. "I'm also a sci-fi nerd." I shrugged. Both answers were true. I did love a good mystery as much as a good sci-fi flick. Ask anyone I know, they would tell you that I've seen all the Star Wars movies, Star Trek TNG, DS9 and various movies, am into Stargate SG-1 and Atlantis, and most obviously Transformers. I'm a geek. Everyone who don't like can deal.

Again I got a strange look. "Okay, look. I already told you that for me, all of this" I waved my hand around. "is a cartoon series."

"And a comic book." I blinked.

"Er, ya. Though I've only read a few of the comics. Any way, there are other series. Um..." I recited all the series that I knew of, counting on them on my hands. "Like eight other series, that I know of at least. I, um, kindagrewuponthem." I don't know if he understood me or not. I mean I did just speak really fast and quiet. So...

I looked away from Ratchet clearly embarrassed. I had basically just told him I was a life long fan. Crap. There goes every ounce of self respect I had.

"Hm. Interesting. Is it safe to assume that you know more then you let on?" I smiled a bit, rubbing the back of my head.

"My friends sometimes call me a walking Transformers Wiki page." He nodded in understanding. Or confusion. I couldn't tell. "I don't know everything. Not in the least. A lot of it is conjecture anyway. And, crap. I'm rambling. Shutting up now." I huffed and crossed my arms. I hate being nervous. I really do. Really, really do.

I heard a low chuckle. Did he? Yes the smirk on Ratchet's face confirms it. He laughed at me. He actually laughed at me. I blinked. That was not the reaction I was expecting.

"Perhaps you can teach Bluestreak or Blurr that." Huh?

"Um...Mayhaps?" So confused. Ratchet laughed again. At me I think. Or maybe at the word mayhaps. I don't know. My mind had kinda died and I don't think there was enough sugar in the world to revive it.

"Katherine."

"Kat. Every time someone calls me 'Katherine' I feel like I'm in trouble. So call me Kat. Everyone back home does." He gave me another confused look. This I was used to. I confuse everyone.

"Kat," Wow. That sounded awkward. "I want you to rest for awhile. Will be back later with some food."

"'Kay." I gave him a small, reassuring smile. Then he left. I was once more left alone in the overly white room. Once more I began to sing softly to myself. Humming when that got annoying.

I didn't want to think of everything. So I didn't.

_ I'm BAAAAACK! And with chapter 3. Sweet. This chapter was hard. I couldn't think of a way for the Autobots to tell me they believed me. Er...mostly. Anyway see ya soon! P.S. I NO OWN ANYTHING! 'cept for me. I own me._

_ JG out._


	5. Ch 4: Art

_**Disclaimer: I no own Transformers or any of the songs that I use. I am merely borrowing them.**_

Ratchet had been kind enough to bring me a good meal. It was most defiantly NOT yucky hospital food. Sure it was mac and cheese, but I was fine with that. I had already finished it and had the plate lying on the bedside table. I was once again growing bored.

The door opened again. Optimus walked in. I smiled. Finally something to do.

"Katherine, I have something to ask of you." I blinked. Okay...this is weird. "Some of my Autobots are uncomfortable with your presence," Ironhide. "and wish to have you confined to a small area of the base." I blinked again. Was that all? Seriously?

I smiled. "This might sound a bit weird, I apologize for that now. But sure. If it will ease their minds sure. I'm fine with that. Heck, if they want to put a tracker thing on me, I'll accept that to." Optimus stared at me in what I can only assume was pure shock. "This is your home. I don't want to be a burden or a bother. If my presence is upsetting the normalcy of everyday life here, then I am willing to try and fix it." I kept a straight face while explaining. I didn't like causing other people trouble, and I was causing Optimus trouble. I didn't like it. "Look, to put it simply, I hate causing other people trouble. Besides, it would make me feel better knowing that if something were to happen someone would know where to find me." I looked away. The unblinking gaze of Optimus Prime was starting to unnerve me. I mean, even in his holoform he was a bit intimidating.

"It, does sound weird, I admit." I looked back at him. Okay. Huh? "But your consideration is –"

"It's fine." I'm not a fan of the spotlight. Nope. And yet I like theater. I'm just a living contradiction.

"I will speak with Ratchet about a tracer. No doubt he will object." I smiled.

"Send him my way then. I think I can make him understand." Again with the confused face. "I may not be good at explaining things, but I can get my point across when I need to." Okay. It's gone now.

We talked a bit longer. It was nice to just be able to speak with someone without worrying if they believe me. Or will send me away cause they I'm nuts. The topics varied. My likes, hobbies, etc. Menial stuff. Everyday conversations. Then he left. I stared at the door. Wondering what Ratchet would say or do. Heck, I found myself wondering what Ironhide was doing. And Jazz. And Prowl. And half a dozen other Autobots.

I got out of bed and looked around my room. I smiled and began to giggle when I found my bag on the floor at the foot of my bed. I squealed. The black messenger bag basically held my whole life in it. Open it I squealed again. My sketchbook was still there. Opening one of it smaller pockets I took out my pencils and eraser. Grabbing my phone the had fallen out when I pulled out my sketchbook, I untangled it from my headphones. Big, black and bulky. My favorite set. I sat down. Set my phone to blast my favorite songs through the headphones and began fixing the only sketch in the little composition-like book.

I smiled, thinking back to the memory. Idlewild. My Aunt and her family, with my Uncle's family as well. Storybook forest. I laughed again. I hadn't been there since I was ten or younger. The memories of then had become blurred with time, but the new memories were still fresh. It was like walking into my childhood fairytales. Raggedy Ann and Andy, the Three Little Pigs, Excalibur. Best of all I had spent the day with my some of my favorite people. I giggled again as my 'theme song' began to play. A friend of mine had bought the an album of Shinedown's and thought that one of the songs fit me to a T. It was now dubbed my theme song. I sang along. I knew it by heart.

"All dressed up  
In a white straitjacket  
Shut your mouth  
No, you can't have it

Paper airplanes  
Open window  
Here today  
And gone tomorrow

I like to stare at the sun  
And think about what I've done  
I lie awake in my great escape

I like crossing the line  
And slowly losing my mind  
Are you ok  
'Cuz I feel fine  
Maybe it's me  
I'm just crazy  
Maybe I like that I'm not alright

All messed up  
And slightly twisted  
Am I sick or am I gifted"

"Interesting song." I yelped, one hand clutching my heart. I glared at Ratchet. He merely smirked. I growled a little to myself and made a point to ignore him. Turning up my music and went back to my picture. I retraced lines, making it look like I was doing something. I put my pencil in my mouth and began to smudge the shadows...again. I really did want to make it look good. I was about to darken the inside of the pumpkin when it was yanked out of my hands.

"Mrey!" I had forgotten about the pencil. Spitting it out, I took off my headphones and glared up at Ratchet. He seemed to be engrossed in scrutinizing over my sketch.

"Who is this?" Huh?

"Um, my cousin." He still was looking at the page.

"What is she doing?" So talkative right now.

"She looking into a giant pumpkin. It was part of an amusement park we went to. They had a place specifically for children called Storybook Forest. It was supposed to be like fairytales and rhymes came to life. She wanted to go. So we went. I took a picture of her staring into the pumpkin and decided to draw it. Happy?" He glanced at me over the edge of the book. "Can I have my sketchbook back now?" I liked showing my pictures to people, but at the same time I feared bad critiques. They were helpful, yes, but people could be pricks at times and really lay in to me about every mistake.

He shut the book gently and handed it back to me. "It is a good drawing." I blinked and smiled a bit.

"Thanks. I hope to one day have this thing all filled up." I ran a hand over the cover. It looked like a composition book, but it only held blank pages.

"You like art?" I brightened up and nodded my head.

"Ya. I love it. I like being able to capture a moment on paper in my own style and blending techniques together. Mixed media, pencils, charcoal, and conté crayon are my favorite mediums." Wow. I was rambling again. I kept my gaze down. "There's not much to sketch in here though." I would have loved to just explore and pic a corner to sketch from. Buildings were kinda a specialty of mine. But I had agreed to stay in a small area of the base. So far I hadn't been told exactly what that meant.

"Hm. Get what you need and come with me." Say what? I grabbed my pencils, sketchbook, eraser and my phone. I placed my headphones around my neck and slipped my phone into my pocket along with the eraser. I stashed my two pencils in my hair, thankful I had thrown it up into a bun. I kept a firm grip on my sketchbook as I followed Ratchet's holoform out of the room, where it disappeared. I 'eeped' and gripped my book tighter. My heart was racing. I could feel it. I took deep breaths knowing that holoforms tended to do that.

"Child. Relax." I turned to the speaker. It was Ratchet's voice. Damn was he tall. I blinked a few times, more then likely looking like an idiot, before shaking my head. This was so weird. "Is something the matter?" I glanced at him.

"Not really. Just, um...still getting used to the whole 'not in my dimension' thing...I guess. Ya." Maple. I sound like an idiot. He was staring. I could feel him staring. The sound of movement had me looking back up. He was kneeling with his hand only a few feet from me.

"Climb on. Wouldn't want you to get lost." I nodded, not wanting to make the tall robot – that could squash me in a moment – mad. I held onto one of his fingers as he lifted me up. I wasn't afraid of heights, but the potential to be dropped had me terrified. Falling out of one to many trees can do that. I kept looking around me. Trying to find potential landmarks, but everything looked the same to me. We continued to walk until Ratchet came to a large opening in the wall. A door I think. He turned into it and I gasped. The wall directly across from us was glass. Nothing but glass. I could see for miles. The distant mountains, the desert, the sky. I couldn't help but smiling. This I could sketch.

Ratchet lowered his hand and allowed me to jump down.

"Now, this is the Observation Deck." So TNG "Medbay is along the same wall as this room. Just walk in the opposite direction that we came. It will be the first door you come too. I will be back to get you in a few hours. Stay put." I smiled, promising that I would. He stay for a few minutes as I walked around around the room trying to find a good place to sit down and begin sketching. I was excited. I wasn't very good at landscapes, but given a few hours I should be able to draw something decent. I felt him leave more then heard. I had put on my headphones and leaned up against the wall to the left of the doorway. I wanted to capture some of the walls along with the landscape beyond them. I smiled one last time, before letting my expression drop and determination take it's hold. I would get this done before Ratchet got back.

** _Back! Yep. I am back with another chapter. Also, if you would like to see the picture of my cousin go here - formers-girl .deviantart gallery/ #/d58l9kz (subtract he spaces). Can't wait to see you next chapter! Ja ne! _**


	6. 5: Hi I'm breaking apart How are you?

I had finished my sketch. Happy with how it came out, I decided to move closer to the glass wall. I sat down on the small ledge that ran along its bottom. Leaning on the glass I closed my eyes. So warm. The sun had heated the glass to a nice temperature. I hummed along with the song my phone had chosen to play.

_'Float on to the painted sky where we shall be unified as I slip inside_

_Where butterflies... never die' _

I opened my eyes. The western sky was itself a painted sky. Golds faded to reds. Reds into indigo. Stars seemed to blink into existence. I glanced at the desert. The sand had begun to darken with the shadows. It was beautiful. Like something I'd see on a canvas in an art gallery. I smiled. I'd never been to a desert area before. It wasn't that bad, but then again, I was indoors.

_'Utilize surrendering, when silence falls, to you it sings, sterilize  
Your mentality, compromise your reality,  
Restful mind and peaceful eyes,  
When sound is gone, then you will find,_

It's all the same for The Dreamers, it's all the same... for us...'

I stared at the stars. They were getting brighter as the sun had descended further beyond the horizon. The lights in the room had slowly adjusted to the change in daylight. My thoughts had drifted to my parents, like they sometimes did when I saw the stars. Memories of laying out in the backyard with my younger sister and brother, with our dad telling us the names of the constellations. Or just letting silence gently warp us in the sounds of the night. I could feel tears in the corners of my eyes. Did they miss me? Had anyone even figured out I was gone? I had felt far from them being states away, but now. I felt hopelessly alone.

My music did little to help ease my thoughts. Usually it could make me forget for a little while the bad, but it only seemed to be a blaring reminder. I pulled the headphones to me neck. Chocking on tears. The room I was in echoed. Any small noise became loud. I tried to stay quiet. Burying my head into my knees.

The glass was cool to the touch now. All outside light gone. I sat up. Brushed my tears away rather roughly. I didn't want Ratchet to come get me and see me a wreck. It didn't help though. They still blurred my vision and ran down my cheeks. I kept brushing them away, forcing myself to calm down. I had to.

I looked back at the window. My reflection stared back at me with reddened eyes. Wet lines could still be seen in places on my face. I made short work of them. I refused to let the tears win. I drew in a rather shaky breath before once more looked at the window. I nearly screamed as I did a quick double take. I turned rather quickly to look behind me. Yep. There was actually someone else in the room. Okay. Not in the middle of a horror film. Still sane...ish. I clutched at the fabric over my heart. It had sped up at the scare.

"Ya know, a little warning would have been nice." I kept my gaze at the ground.

"Hn." I glanced back up at the guy. Short blond hair, bright blue eyes, a bored expression. I could tell I wasn't going to get any responses that I liked out of him.

"What?" He was staring. Probably because of the tears. How long was he there? Why was he there?

"You were leaking." Huh? Leaking? No I was crying. Oh, wait he probably meant that.

"It's called crying. And what if I was?" I was harsher then I needed to be, but he had not only scared me, but he had decided to point out the one thing I was trying ignore.

"Why?" Dude, seriously?

"Cause I could. Now either tell me why you've decided to grace me with your presence, or leave." Preferably the last option. He just continued to stare.

I stood up. Pissed. Mostly at myself, but he wasn't making it any better. I walked past him. I had left my sketch book near the door, so I thought I'd retrieve it and doddle or something. Anything to get my mind off of him and the whole crying thing. I sat down next to it. I took a deep breath. I really needed to calm down. No use having a meltdown now. Stupid Aspergers. Seriously. It really did make life harder for me sometimes. Great. Another depressing topic.

I tilted my head back until it hit the wall. Harder then was probably necessary, but honestly I didn't care. My life was officially out of whack. Not that it had been normal before.

"If you keep doing that you'll damage yourself." No shit Sherlock. Great job on that one.

"Yep." I really wasn't in the mood to pick a fight. I just wanted ratchet to come back so he could take me back to my room so I could cuddle into the pillows and cry for the next few hours. That would be nice. Now where was Ratchet?

"You don't care?" I looked back at him. His voice so did not match the face. Not at all.

"You're using a holoform, right?" He blinked then nodded. "Cause it totally doesn't mach your voice." I'm an idiot, but hey. If I got him mad enough he might leave! Yays! A plan of attack! Gah. I am so messed up.

"I haven't gotten around to making one of my own, so I adapted one from one of the other Autobots." I blinked. Wow. I thought I'd get an outburst. Not an explanation.

"So why haven't ya made of of your own?" If he was feeling chatty, then we'd chat. Just not about me.

"Haven't had the need, or the want." Okay.

"Well, if you ever need any help making one, I am human so..." Stupid. Why did I offer that? Why?

"Hn." Okay, was this guy a blond Sesshomaru? Seriously! Wow. I say that word a lot. He was staring at me. Again. Oh, how I hate that. "If you did help me, how you make it look?" Okay, he's now curious. Great.

"Well that depends. Humans tend to alter parts of their appearance based on personality or likes. Same goes for clothing. If I helped ya you'd have to tell me a bit about yourself." And if he does that I'd have to give something about me back. "For instance, my bangs are blue because I felt like I needed a change and enjoy being different." Yep. I had blue bangs. I will admit though when I pull my hair up, but leave the bangs down, it looks really cool.

"Hn." There he goes again! I swear, is this how Kagome feels dealing with those two? "Fighting." Huh?

"Okay. Anything else?" Was he actually asking for my help, or just humoring me? "Any hobbies or interests? I like Sketching." I help up my sketchbook. "And music." This time motioning to my headphones. I could still hear the music coming out of them. Low, but still understandable.

"Painting." I blinked.

"Really?" He looked away. Crap. Now I feel bad. "Cool. I'd like to see some of your stuff some time. I've always wanted to learn how to paint, but never knew how to start. So I've just stuck with sketching and mixed media." He was looking at me. I giggled at his confused face.

I stood up and walked over to him. He had followed me so that made I didn't have to go clear across the room again.

"Alright, now I gots a question." He met my gaze. "Are you taking me up on my offer, or are you just humoring me?"

"Taking you up on offer."

"Why?" I kept his gaze locked with mine. I needed to know, cause I would refuse if it was just out of pity.

"I don't know." That makes two of us.

"Alright. I'll take that for now. Lets see what we can't do." I studied him for a few seconds. He was at least a head taller then my 5' 6''. So that put him closer to 6'. Short hair didn't seem to suit him. Neither did the plain yellow short sleeve shirt. Besides the yellow was just to bright. "You guys seem to go with a primary color scheme close to your paint jobs right? So what colors do I have permission to play with?" He blinked at me.

"Gold and black." Okay. There were several Autobots that had that color scheme, but only one that I know of that paints.

"You're Sunstreaker." I whispered it. Not quite believing it. He stared at me as if I had just destroyed something important to him. Then he just up and disappeared. Flickered out until all that stood in front of me was air. I turned to the door. Had he just run away? I mean, sure everyone probably didn't like to be around him, but I liked to think that I didn't judge people on what others thought of them. After all, if people judged me on what they saw when I was alone then I'd have no friends. Being shy and quiet does in fact have disadvantages. I'm loud, sarcastic, and fun to be around, at least according to my friends, once you get to know me.

I sighed. I really didn't mean to make him uncomfortable. Really, I didn't. I went back over to my sketchbook. I once again sat down next to it. Why did it have to be my life that had to go and end up like Alice in Wonderland. Seriously. As if life didn't have it out for me already.

I just sat there and stared at my sketchbook. That's how Ratchet found me anyway. I couldn't tell you how long I just sat there. My mind was all over the place. Home. Here. Sunstreaker. Ironhide. This whole situation. I didn't talk as Ratchet spoke to me. Just small grunts or a shake of the head. He carried me back to medbay. This time I didn't look over my surroundings. Reality was setting in. And it sucked. It was like being slapped in the face, shot in the heart, and stabbed in the face. At the same time. It hurt. I've never broken a bone, but I've had my heart stepped on. Crushed at the start of something new. It never really mended after that. I kept myself closed off from anything that could hurt me. But reality, apparently, was a ninja with a meat cleaver that had a nasty habit of chopping people to bits and I was it's next target.

I felt Ratchet stop and lower his hand. I quickly glanced around. We were back in medbay. I looked over to the general area of my room was. The door was opened slightly. Just as I had left it. I headed in that direction.

"Child." I stopped. He was going to ask what was wrong. I just knew it. So instead of waiting for that horrible question I threw a small, more then likely pitiful, smile over my shoulder.

"I'll be fine. Guess the whole situation has finally caught up with me. Just give me a few days to take things in. I'll be fine." I kept the smile for a few seconds before ditching it in favor of a frown. I had already turned my head. Ratchet more then likely could tell, but I'm pretty sure I was trying to convince myself more so then him. This wasn't my first time on the emotion roller coaster, but that didn't mean that I liked it. Everything that had happened today came back to me. I knew it was past supper and that I should eat, but my stomach felt like lead. I started walking again. Slowly. I made it to my door and went inside. Closing out the rest of the world behind me. I kicked my shoes off as I neared the bed. I didn't bother taking my hair out of it's bun, just the pencils I had kept there. I gently placed them and my sketchbook down by my bag and nearly leapt onto the bed. The emotions I didn't even know that I was feeling came crashing down like a tornado. Wind, rain , and very large hail, included. I decided not to try and keep the meltdown from happening. I had put it off and now I was paying for it.

I started to cry. The tears stung my eyes and I could taste them in my mouth. I pulled a nearby pillow closer to my face so the sound of me breaking apart wouldn't be heard by any more then me and God. That is, if he even still cared. My life was upside down, backwards, and then put in a meat grinder to be scattered across the Atlantic. I was in pain. I was scared. Hurting worse then I could ever remember. I spent the rest of my time crying. Thoughts ceasing. I didn't think sleep could come faster.

* * *

**So the song that inspired the title of this fic has gone and made an appearance! And Sunstreaker too! Les gasp! Now, onto the next chapter!**

**BTW, I do read your reviews. they inspire me to keep going.  
**

**Anonymous BW FG - Really? I didn't know of anyone who had thought patterns in the smae solar system as me. Nice to know I'm not the only one. And yes. I am a Star Trek fan. i heard that TNG is getting remastered and I about squeed in delight. Nice to know I'm not he only one who still remember good ol' The Next Generation.  
**

**Yellow Camaro14 - Glad you liked my use of song. It's my personal theme song. Yep. Now I just need to locate a straight jacket for sale...  
**


	7. Ch 6: Helping hands pt 1

_**Princess of Dreams:** Yep. I'm also very proud of that fact. I'm autistic and proud! *waves a flag* hehe Glad you like my story. Your comment made me smile. I don't get to know a lot of people like me. Glad to knows that there are others out there. Xp_

_**Autobot-Bre:** I am planning on having Sideswipe make an appearance or two. As well as Prowl, Jazz, Red Alert, and possibly some of the femmes and a few more of the Cons. This is based off of the G1 continuity. I'm a sucker for the classics. _

_**Anonymous BW FG:**__ If I knew I'd tell you, but I seriously have no clue. We're somewhere though. And so would I. (After all, that would mean that they are with me, not them. xp)_

_**A/N:** A nice reviewer has brought it to my attention that I forgot to mention the name of the song in ch. 5. Well it's called Where Butterflies Never Die by Broken Iris. Hope that helps. (also the actual version of the song that I listened to was a Nightcored version. xp) Also, to all of you that have reviewed, THANK YOU! sorry about the delay. Being a junior in college has it's disadvantages when writing fanfiction. Again, many thanks. JG_

I woke up to the sound of shuffling. I groaned and rolled over, putting my back to the sound. I didn't want to be awake. Awake meant that reality was back. I tried to return to infinite darkness. The bonus of not remembering my dreams, if I dreamed at all. Ratchet on the other hand, seemed to be against me.

"You're up. Good." I groaned again, taking a pillow and putting it over my head. Maybe if I ignored him long enough he'd leave.

"Child." Nope. That plan's a fail. There was more shuffling and a few grunts. Curiosity won over my need to escape the binds of reality. I pushed the pillow away and sat up. I rubbed my eyes before turning to Ratchet. He was standing next to several boxes. Okay?

"This are clothes for you to use." Sweet. One less thing for my mind to deal with.

I got out of bed. I hadn't slept under the covers so I just hopped off and walked over to the boxes. I opened them, taking in some of the contents before moving to the next. The two largest were of shirts and pants. A smaller one held bras, socks and underwear. I made sure to close that one up before moving back to the shirts. There were some t-shirts, tank tops, and a few shirts that made me cringe. I have never been known for my 'fashion sense'. I just wore what I liked and really didn't care what others thought of me. So the few shirts that I knew were 'in fashion' – the prints and really low cut of a few of them gave it away – found themselves being pushed roughly back down into the box, then down further until I hit the floor. There was no way I was going to touch those.

I moved to the the box of paints. Jeans, jeans, jean shorts, a black skirt, another skirt, shorts, shorts, alright. I could work with these. Fortunately none of the skirts were shorter then I liked. Yay for modesty! Why have people lost it? It is such a nice thing.

"We were not sure what kind of clothes you liked, so we got a variety." Ratchet sounded awkward throughout that whole sentence. I laughed a little before sending him a bright smile from where I was sitting on the floor.

"These are perfect. Thank You." The expression on his face was hilarious. He must have thought I was going to start yelling about not the right kind of clothes, and fashion, and oh he was so wrong.

"Er, your welcome." Yep awkward. I smiled again before going back through the boxes. I took back out the jean shorts. They were a pale blue, with a small rip on the left leg. The left hem was fraying and there was a few paint stains on it. Reminded me of a pair I had back home. Nostalgia won as I placed the shorts, neatly folded, on my lap. I rummaged though the shirts. A black tank top caught my eye.

I gathered up the tank top and shorts before moving towards the smallest box. I looked around the room quickly. There was no way I was going to go through that box with Ratchet around. Though he seems to have made himself scarce. Alright. I opened to box. I quickly sorted through the bras and underwear. Grabbing what I needed after making sure that they were my size. The socks on the other hand. There were normal white socks, which I almost went for, and there were knee high socks. A surprising number of them too. They really did get a variety. I smiled. Yep. I was gonna like this. I sorted through the the socks. Several were the classic stripes, but a few made my smile widen. I settled on a pair of white knee highs. No one will even know what to think of me. I walked over to where my bag was. When I had been in Walmart I had ran across their clearance shoe aisle – rather a table in the middle of the aisle. I ended up getting a pair of boots. A nice black pair with zippers up the sides that went several inches above my ankle. The laces wound up the front. I had nearly died when I say them. I took them out of their box and proceeded to the bathroom. No way was I going to get changed in a room when the Autobots could just materialize out of thin air when I was half way dressed. Nope. Not going through that.

I quickly changed out of my old clothes and into the new ones. It was nice to be in new clothes. Now for my hair. Dang. I needed a brush, which just so happened to be sitting on the counter of the sink, along with soaps, deodorant, toothbrush, toothpaste, hair bands, and a poof. Well then. They really did think of everything, didn't they? I took my hair out of the ponytail I had had it in and proceeded to brush it out. I pulled back all but my bangs. They fell to my cheek bones. I fixed my part quickly before putting my hair up in another ponytail. I continued to get dressed. The socks and boots went on easily enough. I quickly put on deodorant and brushed my teeth.

All in all I felt decent. I mean, last night was still weighing heavily on my mind and I was sure something was going to happen today to make me regret waking up, but other than that I was doing well. I left the bathroom and walked over to the door. I steeled my nerves before opening it. Only Ratchet was around. Good. I really didn't want to deal with other people. I left the room, but kept the door open, just as I had yesterday. I wanted to be able to find the room again and heck, if something were to happen, I could just run in with out looking stupid as I fumbled with the doorknob.

When I got out of the room I noticed a smallish table that had been set up near my room. A decent sized breakfast had been set up on it. No doubt Ratchet's way of telling me he didn't like that I skipped dinner last night. I smiled and sat down. In no time I had finished the lovely meal. Using my fork, I played with what was left of my eggs. I had the rest of the day before me. I glanced at my watch. Scratch that. I have less then have the day left. Wow. I was tired. Or I spent to much time crying.

"Kat, is there something the matter?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. Right. Ratchet was still here.

Putting the fork down I looked over at Ratchet. I don't think I will ever get used to seeing a giant robot looking back at me every time I look up.

"Not really. Just don't know what to do now. I hate just sitting around with nothing to do. Would rather be making myself useful." Though true, it wasn't the only reason. The less spare time I had, the less I my thoughts should over analyze my situation. I already had the thoughts of never making it back home pass through my mind several times. And I really don't want them hanging out longer then that.

"I see."He more then likely knew I wasn't saying everything on my mind. "In that case, would like to help me?" Huh? What? He smiled at me. "It has been a long time since I had had the chance to organize in here. With the Decepticons always up to something, it's hard to find the time. I would appreciate the help." He was just doing this to humor me, but it was nice. And would give me something to do.

"Sure. I'm pretty good at organizing." He walked over and held out his hand for me to climb on to. I hesitated, but carefully climbed up. He walked back over to the counter he had been working at.

It was cluttered with odds and ends. Just looking at everything I could tell that the piles were random. A lot of things in the piles didn't go with each other. There was no correlation or pattern that I could see. And I am really good at finding obscure patterns.

He set me down and I started to walk around. Taking in the much larger piles. A good bit of it looked as if I could carry it, but somethings I couldn't. Like the gears the size of shopping carts or that really sharp thing-a-ma-bob to my left.

Grabbing a smaller gear I lifted it and carried/rolled it to a clear area. I placed it on the ground as softly as I could. Never liked making more noise then needed. I went back to the pile and rummaged around. Grabbing another gear I did the same thing, placing it down near the other gear.

After getting a good size pile going, Ratchet seemed to break out of what ever daze he had been in and started helping me. Gears went in one pile, sheets of metal in another, wires in another, etc. We worked for quite some time. Ratchet disappeared once or twice to get me a water bottle, which was nice of him. Then again, I guess him being a medic and all it's not very surprising after all.

After several hours we were more or less finished. I was exhausted, but happy I was able to help out. All that was left was a few of the larger or sharper objects that I chose to stay away from. Being a klutz and all was problematic when one was around something that could cut one in half. I sat down and took some deep breaths and finished off the last of my water bottle. Ratchet was neatly returning the various objects to whatever drawers or cabinets they belonged to.

I closed my eyes and zoned out. My mind wandered back to everything that had happened as of late. I was really in the G1 universe. How, I didn't know but Starscream was defiantly involved. And if he was involved it meant that he was planning something, and his plans were never good for anyone. I really hoped that the Autobots could handle it, cause I know my dimension was SO NOT ready for a Decepticon invasion.

I shook my head. I really did not want to think about that particular train of thought. Besides any thoughts of sent me close to an emotional meltdown. Really didn't want that happening. It was embarrassing enough just thinking about it. Forcing my thoughts to change gears, I thought about art. It usually made me feel better. Usually. But as fate would have it, my thoughts strayed back to the G1 thought then that led to Sunstreaker. Which ended with me recalling last night.  
I do wonder why saying his name was sent him running. It;s not like I wasn't going to help him just because of who he was. I mean, that would be wrong! And no one had yet to tell me to stay away from him...Despite last night's meltdown and helping Ratchet today I had thought of a holoform for him. Thank you DeviantArt! Now all I needed was to corner him alone and ask him if he still wanted my help.


	8. Ch 7: Helping hands pt 2

**Lunar Radioactive:** Thank you!

**Anonymous BW FG:** Yes I am alive! I blame junior year of college. And a research paper involving anime, evil and culture. I love the interaction with Ratchet too. He's like momma bear!Ratchet. Oh and shiny! I like shiny things! Maybe asking it for directions would be a good thing...

**Princess of Dreams: **Yes I have heard of her. My mom is a special ed teacher and she's made me watch the movie. Though I will admit I own it now too. I didn't know she had a book. I will have to look into it. Also guys are more likely to get autism then girls, so that is likely why you've only met guys.

**ForgotMyName2Day:** Huh? Confused? Very confused?

_Previously in **Into the Painted Sky**:_

_I do wonder why saying his name was sent him running. It's not like I wasn't going to help him just because of who he was. I mean, that would be wrong! And no one had yet to tell me to stay away from him...Despite last night's meltdown and helping Ratchet today I had thought of a holoform for him. Thank you DeviantArt! Now all I needed was to corner him alone and ask him if he still wanted my help._

I stood up, immediately gaining Ratchet's attention. A quick explanation about wanting to finish my sketch from yesterday and 20 min later I was back in the Observation room/deck/thing. Never did understand the name of the room. I thought about nicknaming the room the OR or the OD, but neither sounded like a place I wanted to visit.

I got off of Ratchet's hand and headed off to my spot by the door.

"Kat, I shall be back at 7." I smiled that gave me roughly three hours. Yay. Suddenly I was glad to have had Brunch.

We said our goodbyes and I was once more left alone in the large room. I sat down and checked over my picture. It was just as I left it, mostly done. Fixing a few small things, I closed my sketchbook, turned up my music and lost myself in it.

_What about the moon and stars?  
What about soldier battle scars  
And all the anger that they eat?  
What about..._

The back of my neck started tingling. I decided to ignore it in hopes that it would just go way

_What about aliens? What about you and me and...  
What about gold beneath the sea?  
What about...  
What about when buildings fall?  
What about that midnight phone call...  
The one that wakes you from your peace?_

The feeling didn't subside. The song was over anyway. I opened my eyes. A yelp left my mouth as my head hit the wall harder then I'd have liked.

"Ow." I glared up at the cause of my pain. Sunstreaker. He was smirking. The idiot was smirking. And he was very close. Crap. I chose to reposition my headphones and ignore him. He was still crouching in front of me.

"What?" I pulled off my headphones. My voice seemed to snap him out of his trance.

"Hm?"

"You were staring." My statement was met with only silence. I decided to let it drop. I mean, chances are that the whole 'I was from a different dimension' thing had already got around and that alone was enough to make anyone stare.

"You still want help with your holoform?" Yep. I just went there. Judging by the look on his face, he wasn't expecting me to ask that or that I would still offer. He said nothing. Again.

"Look, if I said anything yesterday to anger you I'm sorry. Honest. I wasn't trying to to. Same now. If I've offended you then, hm!" A hand clamped firmly down on my mouth. I blinked.

"You didn't do anything." He dropped his hand and gaze. He looked awkward. I didn't know how to respond, so I just repeated my question. He nodded. I smiled.

"Alright! Let's do this!" He just looked at me, probably unsure if he made the right choice. "First let's do something about the face and hair. Yea, I know you are a twin but not all twins look alike. Even identical twins have their differences." I studied him for a moment. Running through all the human Sunstreaker pics I'd seen on DeviantArt. Deciding to take a bit from here and there and mix it with my own ideas I got to work. "Are your optics the same shade of blue as your holoform's eyes?"

"No."

"Make them the same shade." That sounded bossy. That sounded really bossy. "Sorry. That sounded bossy didn't it? I apologize." He didn't respond. I really am talking to Seeshy aren't I. "Kay. Now the hair. Hm...Make it shoulder length and add black highlights." I nearly freaked as the hair did change. So much for thinking I was ready to do this. Sunstreaker smirked at my reaction. I hit his shoulder. "Meanie."

We worked a little longer on the fair and hair. Tweaking his complexion and messing with a few other small factors that I swear made him seem more human and not like a living doll. When I was satisfied I looked at his clothes. They were the same as when we had first meet. A bright yellow shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and white and red sneakers. All in all, not a look Sunstreaker was able to pull off. It just didn't seem like him. Which was odd cause I really didn't know him all that well.

"Now for the clothes." He hadn't talked much this whole time. It was kinda creeping me out. "Ya know you can talk some. I wont yell at ya." He didn't meet my gaze. Or speak. I sighed. "Well, I tried. Okay back to work. Make the shirt a dark gold. Add the washed/aged look. Sweet. Now add a long sleeve button down." He gave me a questioning look. "Trust me? I won't make you look stupid. I promise. Thank you. Make it a lighter shade of gold, more like your armor." It needed something. It was just to, well, plain. "It needs a pattern. Let's see...Try a flannel design that incorporates both black and red in the color scheme." He looked like a redneck wanna be. "Try smaller lines in the design. Almost like pinstripes." I smiled. It looked awesome! "Now the pants. Jeans are fine, just darken the color, almost black, but still blue. Yes! Okay. Now how do you feel about ripped jeans?" I really needed to stop confusing him. His eyes looked hazy. Okay...? His jeans changed. Rips of various lengths appeared down the the paint legs. "I'll take that as a yes." His silence was really starting to annoy me. "Has anyone ever told you you're way to quiet? Never mind. Change the sneakers to a pair of combat boots."

I backed up a few steps and looked him over. He looked good. Really good. But there was something about his hair that just kept bugging me. He liked painting, but if he did so in his holoform then his hair would get in the way...

"Can you make a holographic hairband for me? I held out one hand for him to set it in.

"Why?" OMG! He can speak!

"Because, though I'm willing to use the one I'm wearing it would just drop to the ground if you deactivated your holoform." I raised my eyebrows in a 'you know I've won' gesture. I motioned with my outstretched hand, this time he complied. The hairband was in my hand moments later. It felt like an ice cube had been set down on my hand while a warm breeze blew past it.

I walked over to him and set to work on finishing up his hair. I brushed his hair back, making it look neat. I tied it off in a simple pony tail. I smiled and nodded.

"You look good." I continued to smile. He turned to face me. That awkward look was back.

I patted him on the back, said a quick 'your welcome' and headed over to my sketchbook which I had momentarily discarded by the door way. I sat down next to it and turned on my music.

I did the best to occupy myself. Ratchet would be here within the next half an hour, so that left me with time to kill. I almost forgot about Sunstreaker until he sat down next to me.

"Are you really from a different dimension?" I choose not to look at him.

"So you can talk." I looked down at the floor. That sounded wrong. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I picked up my sketch pad and fiddled with it. "Ya. I am." My voice was a whisper. I really didn't want to think about it.

Silence fell back around us. It wasn't the good kind of silence either. It was the tense kind. The kind I hated. The kind that was almost always around.

"Can we please talk about something? I don't like awkward silence." I kept my gaze on the floor.

"So you're from a different dimension. What's it like?" I whacked him upside the head. "Slag, femme! You have been spending way to much time with Ratchet!" I smirked.

"Are they true?" I glanced at him.

"Are what true?

"The rumors."

"What rumors?"

"The ones about how we don't exist in your dimension."

"Oh. Those rumors." I looked back down at the ground. "Sorta."

"Well?"

I looked at him. "Well what? You want me to elaborate? I've been trying NOT to think about that. Any of it!" I placed my head onto my knees. I was trying so hard not to cry. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that." Maple. You could hear the tears in my voice even though I wasn't crying. Maybe telling someone would make it better. Maybe Sunstreaker won't tell. "Promise you won't get made at me or tell anyone?" My voice was low. I took in a breath.

"I promise." I looked up at him.

"You guys do exist, just not like you do here." I took a deep breath and started telling him what I had told Ratchet. I had to pause a few times, but I manged to make it though to my surprise.

Silence followed. I stared the floor again. He was going to leave. Sunstreaker was going to think I was lying like the others did and leave. Optimus and Ratchet only believe me because Jazz found evidence. At least I think it was Jazz.

"So that's why you offlined." Huh? Offlined? Oh...fainted. Right.

"Yea." My face was red. I could feel it. It was so red.

"Slag." My thoughts exactly. I looked at my watch curious. 7:56. Wait what?!

"Ratchet's late."

"Ratchet's never late."  
"Well there's a first time. He said he'd be back here at 7. It's almost 8." I was panicking. I was worried. I had no clue how to get back and I doubted that Sunstreaker would've wanted to take me there.

"You've just made a security risk!" That's not Ratchet.

"Red Alert shut up." That's Ratchet. "You've made me late."

"By leaving her alone she could ~!"

"No she couldn't. If you just take your helm out of your aft you might be able to actually see that." That's a grumpy, angry Ratchet.

I turned to Sunstreaker. "You may not want to stay. In fact, go. No use getting you in trouble."

He once more had that confused look on. "Dude, this is my problem. Go! Shoo!" I turned back to the door. I didn't even turn to see if he had left when a very pissed off Ratchet and angry Red Alert walked through the door.

Red Alert looked at me like he wanted to lock me up and throw away the key. No doubt he did. I will not lie, I was terrified. I wanted to hide, unfortunately this was not the medbay, just a big empty room with nothing but me and two very mad Autobots in it.

"Look at her! Does she really seem so innocent?!" I really wanted to go back to being invisible now. Why couldn't people just start forgetting about me again? I really don't like the spotlight and this is so not how I wanted to be seen.

"What is going on in here!?" I looked towards the door. Optimus. I ran past the angry mechs and hid behind Optimus' foot. I was shaking. I could tell.

"Optimus, Ratchet was letting the femme have free reign of the base." He was not!

"I do not see how letting her spend some time outside of the medbay is letting her have free reign." I shook my head in agreement.

"Child." I looked up. He was really tall. I gulped. This is the same kind of feeling I would get when dad was going to punish me.

"I wanted to draw a landscape. Ratchet brought me here." I looked away. I had to help Ratchet. He didn't do anything wrong. "I know!" I ran back towards my discarded sketchbook. I picked it up and flipped to the second page. "I drew this yesterday and fixed up a few things today." I offered the picture as proof. Optimus' holoform materialized in front of me and I nearly screamed. But I didn't. Helping Sunstreaker had given me some tolerance. Didn't mean that I wasn't still freaking out inside. I was. Seriously, I was.

"Red Alert, I have to agree with Ratchet. She is not our prisoner and keeping her locked up in medbay is against her right to freedom." I chanced a look at Red Alert. He was mad. Very, very mad. I tried hard not to start shaking again. But he left. Just up and left. Okay.

"Optimus, I am going to take her back to medbay now." I walked over to Ratchet and climbed into his waiting hand. We left, but not before I smiled and waved to Optimus. I'm pretty sure he could tell I was still shaken up. "Kat, we are getting you something to eat, then you should rest. I do not like the increase in your vitals." I laughed a little. Of course he'd bring in my vitals. We made it back to the medbay and I saw food waiting. I smiled. Food always did make me happier. This was going to be a better evening. Despite the whole Red Alert thing.

**A/N**

So 2 updates in the same day. What's wrong with me? Well ch. 6 and ch. 7 were originally the same chapter, but I didn't want it to be overly long. SO you guys get two updates for the price of one. Call it my Thanksgiving gift yo u you guys. Have a good holiday!


	9. Ch 8: Finding Home

I didn't know how long I had been up or how many times a soft knocking echoed through my room. I left the lights off and refused to look at the clock. Last night's events had made everything far too real. I was hurting. No one could see that. I hadn't thought that I'd been seen as such a threat. My friends would say I was evil and sadistic, but it was all in good humor. Just a bit of fun. Red Alert had not been joking. Not in the least. I had also made myself look like an idiot. But what could I have done. I tend to retreat to a simpler mindset when I can't deal with complex and painful situations. Stupid Asperger's!

I felt the tears sliding down my face, but made no attempt to remove them. They'd just keep coming, so why bother. There was another knock on the door. I tried to stifle the tears, but that only made them worse. I ignored the knock as it resounded again, louder this time. I curled up as much as I could. I was alone. No one was even attempting to understand, save for Ratchet and I had caused him far to much trouble already. I was far from home, from safety. I just wanted to wake up. This went from dream to nightmare in a matter of cosmic moments and I couldn't see an end in sight.

I heard the door open. I let out a small, pathetic whimper as a large hand landed rather roughly on my shoulder. I choose to ignore it. It pulled and I reacted, wiggling out of its grasp and towards the opposite edge of the bed.

"Child, stop this. First Aid says that you refuse to eat. Ratchet will not be happy when he returns." Crap. I knew that voice. That gruff, irritated voice. Ironhide.

"Leave me alone!" It wasn't a loud plea seeing as I was burying my face into a pillow. I heard shifting and hoped he would just leave, but the steps got louder. Crap! he was walking around the bed. The one thing I hated other then the white walls of this room was that the bed was not up against a wall as I liked. I tried to react but he had already made it and held me in one place.

"Let go!" Another weak plea from me. I really wasn't doing to good.

"Child, stop that." I reached up at that and started trying to pry his hand off of me and move away. "Child." I stopped. I was scared. Red Alert had already scared the crap out of me. I was honestly terrified of the mech. I was hurting and, to be honest, scared of Ironhide as well. This was not helping me at all. I was already having a meltdown. Ironhide's presence wasn't helping me. Tears blurred my vision again. I tried to stop the tears, scared that he would yell at me, but it made them come quicker.

He shifted again, sitting on the bed this time, I knew despite being unable to see. I was shaking. Or was I rocking? I really didn't know. Both happened when I was in the middle of a bad meltdown. My brain was telling me to get away from him. That he didn't like me and that I needed to move, but he still had a hand on me. I wasn't going to be moving far until he let go. The situation had gone from depression to major meltdown. I had been having a good bit of them lately, but this one was the worst by far. I just cried a lot during the others. This one was fueled by fear, depression, self-pity and hate. I hadn't had a meltdown this bad in years. I tried a few tricks I had to calm myself down. Nothing worked. I'd just have to let my brain shut down for a bit and ride it out. Shit.

I felt myself moving, but it wasn't me doing it. I tried to resist. Fear pushing me to act. I felt arms close in around me and began to panic. I couldn't tell what was happening I couldn't see past the tears when I opened my eyes. I didn't understand what was happening. Suddenly the arms around me loosened a bit and a large hand was placed on my back. I could feel the heat. The other hand pulled my head down until I was leaning on a shoulder.

"Child, calm down." I yelped a bit. Ironhide was holding me? I tried to pull away, mumbling stuff under my breath. I'm not sure what I said or if he even heard me, but he reacted. He held me tighter with one arm and rubbed my back with his other hand. I tensed. I felt him sigh.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya, alright. Relax." His voice was softer. I relaxed. He sounded like my dad. The way he always got when I was having a meltdown or was scared. I blinked away tears but they kept coming. The thought of my dad bringing more tears and pain with it. Ironhide didn't pull away. He just kept rubbing my back, telling me every now and again to relax.

He let me cry myself out. I breathed in shuddering breaths. My body was exhausted and wired. I kept as still as I could. Ironhide had yet to stop rubbing my back. It really felt like my dad was here. I smiled a little despite myself.

Summoning up my courage I tried to crawl off of Ironhide's lap. A grunt and a tightening arm had me stopping.

"Yer not going anywhere until you tell me what that was about." His voice was calm. Concerned if I actually dared to say it. I shook my head no. I didn't trust my voice. I didn't trust my words. Spending so much time wishing for someone to care, to comfort me, to try and understand me made it really had to trust someone after all the times I've gotten hurt, but beyond that I was hurting now, wanting that comfort and care. I knew that if I opened my mouth I'd spill everything. The years of hurt that always resurfaces when I'm in emotional pain, the fear the Red Alert has put into me, the regret and guilt I have for causing trouble for Ratchet, the confusion, the homesickness that has only gotten worse, I'd tell everything that is wrong. No matter how little it actually assisted in putting me into this state. So I kept quiet.

He asked me a few more times, I gave him the same answer. He had never stopped rubbing my back. No matter how many times I had tried to move. He was warm. I actually felt safe. For the first time I felt safe without Ratchet. I wanted to tell him, but I didn't want to invite the pain in again. To many years of blindly trusting has left its mark. I no longer just trust. I no longer open up like I should. The pain of losing to many friends and slowly being forgotten has taken its toll. I didn't want to open up again. I was afraid. I am 20 years old and afraid of getting my heart broken. Heck I'm 20 and sitting on Ironhide's lap like I used to do with my dad when I was a little.

"Child. You should eat." Okay…Wasn't expecting that.

"I'm not hungry." My voice was quiet and scratchy.

"And why is that?" I shrugged off Ironhide's question. I wasn't going to tell him it was because I was depressed. "Kat," I tensed he called me by my name, heck my _nickname_. "What is wrong?"  
I broke. I told him, very, very quietly. My fears or being here, of never seeing my grandmother or my family again, of Red Alert actions the night before, of my guilt at causing Ratchet trouble, I told him everything that had been bothering me. Why I wouldn't, couldn't eat. How I hated how much crying I had been doing, how I actually wished to take my meds again if for no other reason than to lessen the meltdowns. I explained what a meltdown was after he asked and that led to the subject of how I viewed myself. Ironhide had actually attempted to protest that I was broken before I cut him off and explained about the Asperger's. Explained how it affected me. Why I liked to be by myself and had trouble, lots of trouble, dealing with extreme changes and stress. He listened. Rarely spoke. Just asked me to elaborate.

I had opened up to him. I hadn't wanted to, but I had. I was scared he was going to leave too. Like everyone else had. I kept my eyes on the ground. I had tried to keep myself from getting attached to Ratchet, and I'm pretty sure he knows it too. Ironhide's probably picked up on it too. The hand on my back hadn't moved in some time, but he hadn't taken it away either. He was still there. Silent, but there.

"How old are you?" Huh?

"20." I'm confused, but okay…

"You still in school?" Huh? Still confused.

I shook my head. "I'm a junior in college."

"Oh? What are ya studying then?" These questions are pointless…I think…..compuzzled.

"Forensic science. I hope to one day do crime scene processing. Though I wish I could have minored in art." I relaxed. The questions were questions I had been asked a thousand times before. Ironhide asked me several more questions. Mundane questions really nothing that linked back to the previous episode. I was thankful for that. I hadn't even realized I had relaxed. My breathing was steady. No more shuddering or gasping.

"See? Told ya, ya needed to relax." I blinked before hazarding a glance up at him. I felt like a little kid. He had a small smirk on his face. I could definitely hear it in his voice, but to see it was another thing. I thought he hated me. Our first meeting certainly painted it like that. I looked away, still feeling like a small child. To him I probably was. In earth years he had to be way old, which meant that I really was a kid compared to him. I didn't really know why I felt safe with him. Maybe it's because he was friends with Ratchet? They were close. I knew that much. Not an idiot, naïve yes, but not stupid. I was fairly intelligent after all.

There was a knock on the door. I stiffened, scared at what Iron hide may do. The hand on my back patted me a few times, before going still again. The door opened and Ratchet came in. He seemed distracted.

"Kat, what is this First Aid was telling me about not eating your morning or noon meals?" It was after lunch? I glanced at the clock. 4:12 glared red. Okay. I hadn't realized it was that late.

"She wasn't feeling up to it." Huh? He spoke. In my defense even. I didn't know what to do or say or react. I glanced back at Ratchet who I think just realized that Ironhide was here.

"Oh?" He kept looking between me and Ironhide. I could feel myself shrinking back from his gaze. He really could be intimidating.

"We talked." Ratchet raised an eyebrow.

"He, he's telling the truth." Damn stutter! I hate how shy I can be sometimes. "We talked. He helped me through something. That's all. I swear he didn't do anything!" The last part came out a bit fast, but I sure they could understand it. I fidgeted, all too aware of where I was and exactly whose lap it was.

I stopped moving when a hand came up and settled on my head. I was 20 years hold, but being treated like a child was just what I needed. I needed to see that I was safe. I hugged Ironhide quickly, before I got any second thoughts. I buried my head into his chest. He helped me out of a meltdown. He had made me feel safe when I knew he didn't exactly like me. He had gained the respect he had lost at our first meeting.

He had tensed. I wondered if I had done something wrong. I started to pull back, but his arms pushed me back down. He was hugging me back. It was a soft hug, the kind that a parent or guardian would give to a child after a nightmare. I was living a nightmare, but times like this made it feel like a beautiful dream. I hugged him tighter. He responded with a light squeeze of his own. I pulled away and he let me. I was smiling, but couldn't bring myself to lock eyes with him.

A hand fell on my head. I jumped, earning a chuckle out of Ironhide. I playfully punched him the best I could, it's hard to punch someone when you are sitting on their lap. Chuckling behind me had me looking up. Ratchet had moved over to us. When had he moved? He was smiling.

"Glad my bonded and my charge are getting along." Bonded? Oh. Crap. Um. Wow. Ya. Wait he said charge. Huh? I looked up at him, I probably looked like a kid who's just meet Santa for the first time at the mall, all wide eyed and curious, disbelief and wonder playing in just about every action. Ratchet just smiled.

"I was speaking with Optimus. After Red Alert's actions, I felt that I need to make a move of my own. Optimus has agreed to allow me to become your Guardian for the duration of your stay." I smiled wider. I liked Ratchet. He had stuck up for me and made me feel at home and safe. I was happy he was my Guardian. My smile faded into a smirk as I slipped off of Ironhide's lap and pulled Ratchet into a hug. I only came up to his chest, but that was fine. I murmerd a 'thank you' into the holographic fabric. This may not be home, but as long as I had these two I would be fine. Whether Ironhide had meant to or not his actions had caused me to now view him on the same plan as Ratchet; friend and protector. I could be happy here for the time being, knowing that I had people to go to. Ironhide new my secrets and Ratchet new my fears. They were both intimidating and scary, but they reminded me of my parents. That was something I could cling to. Could hold to when I needed the comfort. Ratchet had wrapped his arms around me. I smiled. For now this was home.

A/N

Holy mother of words, Batman! Almost 2,500 words! And finals are this week! OMG! I thought we could all use fluff, and what's better then Ironhide fluff with a bit of Ratchet fluff on the side? Hmm? *smirk wink wink* You guys know you love me for this.


	10. Ch 9: Top Shot

I sat alone at a table in the corner of the large room. Ratchet had gotten the bright idea that I needed to be around other humans. A nice gesture, but what if said humans didn't want to be around me? The room had gone quite when I had entered it. I just kept my head down and listened to Ratchet give me a short list of rules; behave, eat something, wait until he returned, just your average list of things. Too bad no one in the cafeteria thought I should be there. I mean, the stares I was getting had me fidgeting. I made the trip through the line quietly and quickly before finding my lonely table. I've never liked crowds. Too much going on that it never sat well with me.

I had finished a bowl of cereal and was currently working through a banana. I had lost my appetite when I had heard I was being taken to the cafeteria to eat, but Ratchet would most likely give me a long winded explanation as to why I needed to eat and not starve myself, so I humored him. I had just about finished off the banana when the table and tray in front of me were suddenly cast in shadows.

I looked up, not sure as to what I would find. Angry blue eyes stared back at me. I blinked and turned back to my try. The eyes were far too bright to be human. Crap. Where was Ratchet? I needed him now.

"What are _you_ doing here alone?" I knew that voice. Shit. I really knew that voice. It was Red Alert. Crap. Shit. Maple!

I swallowed hard. "Ratchet brought me here." I took a short deep breath. "He told me he wanted me to be around other humans. That it wasn't healthy to keep me confined by myself all the time." Please believe me. Please believe me. Please believe me!

I didn't hear anything. Heck the whole room went silent. Not a good sign. The shadow didn't move for some time. I had placed the remains of my banana on the tray and had gone to fiddling with the hem of my shirt. It had been two days since my last run in with Red Alert and it was still fresh in my mind. My breakdown had only been yesterday and I wished that Ironhide or Ratchet was here. I trusted both, felt safe with both. I wanted that safety. Red Alert scared me.

I heard shifting to my left, but I didn't look up. There was no telling what Red Alert would do. I tried to brace myself for the worst.

"Come with me." His voice was so cold. I shrunk away from him.

"Ratchet told me to wait here for him." My voice was small, quiet. It didn't even sound like me, laced with so much fear.

"I don't care what Ratchet said. I am telling you that you are coming with me." Again I shrunk away and tried to move away from him, but he already had a hand around my upper arm. He yanked my up out my chair, not caring as the tops of my thighs hit the table hard. I would most likely end up with a bruise there. He gripped my arm tighter before pulling me roughly away from the table. I tried to resist. He was hurting me. I tried to tell him so, but he told me to shut up. Everyone in the room was watching us, but my attention remained focused on trying to pry the hand off of my arm. I was being to lose feeling in my hand!

I tripped several times over the legs of chairs, but the paranoid security director continued to pull me along, more like half drag me. I was going to have several small bruises up my legs, the two from the table on my thighs, and judging by how tight his grip was, one on my upper arm. We had just passed through the doorway. His body was standing just to the right of it. He was waiting. I gulped and resumed trying to break free, but it did me little use.

A shout behind me had Red distracted. I took a chance and went through one of the Hapkido moves I remembered learning at the University. Thank you fitness class! I broke his loosened grip and ran the opposite direction. He made to grab at me. I could feel the air rushing by, but another hand closed around me first. It didn't close all the way, sorta just cupped around me. I looked for the face it belonged to; relieve to see Ironhide looking down at me. I let out a relieved sound and leaned back into the hand, dropping down to the ground as my legs gave out from fear and abuse.

Ironhide scooped me up and held me to his chest. I was lying in his palm now. I curled into a ball in an attempt to stop shaking. I could hear Ironhide and Red Alert speaking, rather, yelling, but I choose not to hear the words. I just kept telling myself that it was going to be alright now. Ironhide had me, I was safe. Red Alert couldn't hurt me anymore.

A gentle poke to my left arm had me yelping in surprise. It hurt. Could bruises form that fast? I sat up a bit and immediately pulled up my shirt sleeve. I could see the beginning of a bruise. The color had already begun changing to a bright red color. No doubt in a few hours it would start turning purple. I winced. It really didn't look good. I looked like a red handprint, which, of course, was what caused it in the first place.

Ironhide had gasped at first, but a quick glace showed he was now glaring at Red Alert. I sighed and tried to remember what to do with a bad/large bruise, unfortunately I didn't remember much.

"Kat, Ratchet is on his way here. He will look at that injury and then I am taking to medbay." His voice was gentle. I shook my head and settled down in his hand. "Red Alert will not get away with hurting you. I have already sent a request to Prowl to view the security footage from the cafeteria and for a more permanent solution is found." I didn't need to ask what problem the solution was for. I mean, I now have a handprint bruise from a paranoid security chief. I wasn't that oblivious. "Child, you are being very brave." I looked up.

"Or maybe I just don't want to cry anymore." I gave him a small smile. I didn't want him to worry too much. He already was, after all he was practically cradling me to his chest and he was always glancing up as if making sure the Red doesn't try anything. I found it slightly endearing, but I wished it was not needed.

"Your tears are understandable." I smiled wider. He was trying to comfort me, but being several times smaller and more fragile did make that just a tad hard.

"Ironhide! Where is she?" I turned my head towards the voice. Ratchet sounded panicked.

"She is right here, safe, so calm down." I smiled again. It was starting to sound like my parents when they argue. One gets really flustered and the other tries to be the voice of reason.

"You said she had been injured." _She_ can hear you.

"She was, but it is not as bad as you seem to have convinced yourself it to be."

"Hmph. I will be the judge of that." I couldn't take it anymore. They were acting almost exactly like my parents. It was just too funny! I started laughing, mostly to myself. I know it caught the attention of both mechs. I looked up laughing harder at their confused looks.

I tried to reign in the laughter enough to speak. It took me several minutes, but I finally had calmed down to a reasonable level. "I apologize." They both seemed to share a look. "It's just," I laughed a little more. "It's just that the two of you just sounded exactly like my parents when they fight when one of my siblings or I is involved. I didn't mean to burst out laughing. I'm sorry." I looked down at my lap, finally down with the laughter, that didn't mean that the smile was gone from my face though. I was the oldest of three kids, my siblings being fraternal twins. I wasn't used to being argued over unless it was really important. My mom worried, but I was rarely ever the subject of a fight over my safety. It was odd. After going off to college my parents and I didn't speak as much. We kept in touch, but not like we had when I was home. It was exceedingly rare for me to be the subject of an argument now; it was nice, as odd as _that_ sounded. It was a nice change to see people actually care about me and outright show it. My family had roundabout ways of showing they care. Some of them were very irritating.

"I am just glad you were not injured further." Ratchet had calmed down. I smiled up at him, trying my best to make it one of my brightest ones.

He and Ironhide conversed a little longer. Ratchet declaring that I was to go straight to my room and put and ice pack over the bruise. I didn't think it needed one, but my mom liked to find a solution for my problems, even if it really would solve anything. I suspected that Ratchet was doing something similar. He feels bad about me getting injured when he is my guardian and he is trying to make amends. I agreed, just as I always did with mum.

Ironhide sent one last glare towards Red Alert before saying goodbye to Ratchet. I also said goodbye and we were off to medbay. We got there quicker than it took Ratchet to carry me to the Caf. – what we called the cafeteria at school and now I shall dub the cafeteria here it. I think Ironhide was trying to get me back quicker. First Aid greeted us. Ironhide set me on the ground. First Aid's holoform was beside me in seconds. He may not have trusted me, but when there was an injured person he went to work. As he worked I got a chance to relax. Ironhide seemed to hover like a concerned parent. I smiled to myself. I might as well just view them as adopted parents. Lord knows, I compare them enough to my own parents.

"There. That should help." I looked towards the holoform. He was dressed as any hospital worker would be. He had red hair and kind blue eyes. I smiled and thanked him before standing and making my way towards my room. I'd inspect what he did later. Right now, I just wanted to lie down and try to forget recent events.

"Come 'ere, you." I stopped and looked towards Ironhide. He was currently kneeling with a hand lowered to the ground. I smiled and walked over to him. Looking up, but not climbing onto his hand.

"Ratchet said to go straight to my room." I was confused.

"I don't believe Ratchet would object to where I plan on taking you." I hesitated. "Child, Red Alert knows which room is yours. I wish to keep you safe. As such he wouldn't dare to enter my quarters." It took a few moments to click, but I smiled and climbed onto his hand. This would be the first time I would see their quarters.

Ironhide carried me to a door at the far right corner of the room. I hadn't realized that their quarters were in the medbay. Though that did make sense, seeing as Ratchet is the CMO and all. Ironhide pushed a few buttons and the large door slid open. Everything inside the room was supersized, for me anyway. The couch, the desk, everything was huge. I looked around wide-eyed, much to Ironhide's amusement.

He went to the couch and picked up what appeared to be a giant remote. He set me down of the couch before sitting down carefully himself. I moved closer to him and asked what were watching.

Ironhide smiled. "There is a Top Shot marathon on today." I giggled.

"Awesome! I haven't seen that show in awhile!" Ironhide seemed pleased that I was interested in the show. He turned on a very large T.V. he adjusted the volume to a safe level for my sake. I leaned against him as the show came back from a commercial break.

**A/N**

**And another chapter done! I will warn you I am thinking of rewriting th prolough since the story has changed directions from when I wrote it. Thank you all for reading! See ya next chapter! JG**


End file.
